The Brigth Side of Life
by Jhaay
Summary: A vida tende a ser inesperada proporcionando algumas surpresas, umas boas e outras ruins, e dela se deve esperar tudo... Deveríamos ser preparados para receber tudo aquilo que ela tem a nos oferecer, mas obviamente Edward e Bella não estavam prontos para isso. -Sinopse completa dentro.-
1. Prólogo

**The Bright Side of Life**

**Título: **The Bright Side of Life  
**Autora: **Jhaay  
**Beta: **Flavia &Nanda  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Drama  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse**: A vida tende a ser inesperada proporcionando algumas surpresas, umas boas e outras ruins, e dela se deve esperar tudo... Deveríamos ser preparados para receber tudo aquilo que ela tem a nos oferecer, mas obviamente Edward e Bella não estavam prontos para isso.

O garoto inconsequente que julgava estar acima de qualquer responsabilidade e livre de qualquer consequência.  
A garota boa e responsável, tida como bom exemplo em tudo.  
Ambos confortáveis com suas vidas.  
Mas nada permanece igual, tudo muda. E com eles não podia ser diferente.

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Nove anos... Nove longos anos..._

_A vida como todos dizem, realmente é uma caixinha de surpresas, umas boas e outras nem tanto... Ela me deu muitas surpresas boas, excelentes posso dizer, e eu pensei que a vida seria generosa comigo... Sempre fui uma pessoa ótima e achei que isso seria o suficiente para que a vida não me puxasse o tapete... Mas pra ela não importa se você é bom ou ruim, o ciclo da vida não se altera, não muda, talvez por ser uma pessoa boa você possa vir receber coisas melhores que outras pessoas, mas não significa que a ela vai sempre lhe agradar... E a vida é totalmente engraçada... Você está vivendo o melhor de sua vida e quando você pensa que nada poderá estragar aquele momento que você julgava perfeito ela vem e lhe prova o contrário, fazendo uma reviravolta em seu mundinho perfeito, acabando, destruindo com aquilo que um dia você pensou ser eterno... E quando você se vê no fundo do poço, quando pensa estar tudo perdido e acabado e que a vida não tem mais sentido, ela vem e te mostra que nada é do jeito que achamos ser e que ela sabe ser generosa... E traz de volta aquela alegria que você pensou jamais sentir de novo um dia..._

_Da vida devemos esperar tudo, não podemos apenas esperar o melhor, por que isso não acontecerá... Devemos apenas nos preparar para receber aquilo que a vida tem pra dar... E não se perguntar "por que eu", "por que comigo"... Por que não você?! Por que não aconteceria com você?! Essa é a vida e todos nós estamos sujeitos a ela..._

_E hoje eu só quero desfrutar ao máximo do melhor momento que a vida poderia me oferecer... Por que ficar me lamentando eternamente pelo que aconteceu, simplesmente estaria me privando daquilo que a vida está me dando para ser feliz._

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado do Prólogo... _

_Nos vemos em breve com o primeiro capitulo!**  
**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Começo de um sonho

**The Bright Side of Life**

**Sinopse**: A vida tende a ser inesperada proporcionando algumas surpresas, umas boas e outras ruins, e dela se deve esperar tudo... Deveríamos ser preparados para receber tudo aquilo que ela tem a nos oferecer, mas obviamente Edward e Bella não estavam prontos para isso.

O garoto inconsequente que julgava estar acima de qualquer responsabilidade e livre de qualquer consequência.  
A garota boa e responsável, tida como bom exemplo em tudo.  
Ambos confortáveis com suas vidas.  
Mas nada permanece igual, tudo muda. E com eles não podia ser diferente.

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Começo de um sonho!**

Tudo o que um sonho precisa para ser realizado é alguém que acredite que ele possa ser realizado.

_Roberto Shinyashiki_

O ultimo ano escolar sempre tem aquela pressão "pra que faculdade você vai?!" o terror pra todo estudante... Se numa dessas você não é aceito pra nenhuma faculdade é o fim! Bem esse não era o meu caso, eu havia recebido minhas cartas com possíveis aprovações ou não... Mas existia apenas uma carta que me deixava fodidamente nervosa e era a da _NYU_*, e quando abri a carta e tinha um APROVADA escrito ali eu surtei literalmente, meus pais ficaram loucos pelo fato de eu ter sido aprovada, eles não queriam sua filha única longe deles, mas nós havíamos feito um acordo, se eu passasse na NYU não teria nenhuma discussão sobre outras faculdades, e se eu não passe eles poderiam escolher a faculdade a qual eu cursaria.

_*NYU – New York University_

Foi uma preparação absurda para que eu fosse para Nova Iorque com toda a segurança possível, minha amiga e vizinha Zafrina também havia sido aprovada para NYU e quando meus pais souberam não pensaram nem duas vezes em ir conversar com os pais dela e propor que eles custeassem o aluguel de um apartamento pra nós duas próximo ao campus, mas o que meus pais não sabiam era que o irmão mais velho de Zafrina residia em Nova Iorque e que ela ficaria com ele até o termino da faculdade, Benjamin não se importou em me receber em sua casa, e meus pais ficaram mais aliviados em saber que eu estaria morando na casa de Benjamin o garotinho que eles viram crescer...

A despedida foi uma choradeira total, tanto dos meus pais quanto dos pais de Zafrina, meu pai me passou um spray de pimenta quando foi se despedir de mim, e me fez jurar que não me separaria dele, apesar de estar feliz em ir para Nova Iorque eu sabia que sentiria uma falta absurda de Charlie e Renée, eu não teria as loucuras da minha mãe e nem a proteção constante do meu pai, e isso marcava o inicio da minha vida adulta.

Depois de quase cinco horas de vôo nos pousamos no La Guardiã Airpot, pegamos nossas malas e fomos para a área de desembarque onde Benjamin estava com uma plaquinha escrito Smell e Squirt, nossos grotescos apelidos.

- Você não precisava colocar esses apelidos horrorosos, quer dizer, você não precisava dessa plaquinha seu tosco! – Zafrina disse dando um tapa em seu ombro.

- Realmente não precisava, mas não significa que eu não quisesse, mas e como está mamãe e papai?!

- Bem, com muita saudade da neta que o filho e a nora desnaturados não levam pra visitar os avós!

- Makenna também tem saudade deles, mas se tudo der certo nós os visitaremos no feriado de ação de graça.

- Hey Bells, você não cresceu nada! – ele disse vindo me cumprimentar.

- E você continua o mesmo sem graça de sempre!

- Algumas coisas não mudam, mas deixa-me pegar um carrinho pra colocar essas malas, Senna e Makenna estão nos esperando com um maravilhoso almoço.

- Senna cozinhando?! – Zafrina perguntou rindo.

- Sim ela está cozinhando, claro que depois de um curso de culinária, que ela só fez por causa da Makenna.

- Que bom, não seria legal a garota viver de enlatado! – eu disse e nos rimos.

Benjamin nos guiou para o estacionamento do aeroporto parando perto da sua SUV, ele guardou nossas malas e seguimos para Murray Hill. Passei todo o trajeto olhando para fora da janela do carro observando a cidade, Benjamin fez alguns comentários sobre alguns lugares em que passamos, e quando estávamos passando pela ponte do Brooklyn eu me senti em um dos milhares de filmes que já havia visto.

Assim que chegamos à rua onde ficava o condomínio, eu não podia estar mais feliz em ver que de frente para o prédio havia um Mc Donald's, uma pizzaria e uma Subway.

Assim que entramos no apartamento fomos surpreendidas por uma pequena recepção, havia balões coloridos por toda a sala e uma enorme faixa escrito: Bem vindas a Nova Iorque.

Senna e uma pequena e saltitante Makenna nos receberam com muito entusiasmo, era incrível ser recebida tão bem por todos eles.

[...]

O almoço estava magnífico, Senna havia feito _Beef Wellington_* com batatas gratinadas. Zafrina a elogiou pelo seu ótimo desempenho, mas nunca deixando de citar a faze em que ela era um horror na cozinha.

_*Beef Wellington - é uma tradicional preparação inglesa de __filé mignon__ coberto com __patê__ e __duxelles__ (uma mistura de cogumelos, cebolas e ervas), que é então envolto em __massa folhada__ e assado._

Depois do almoço Senna nos levou até nossos quartos, o de Zafrina ficava ao lado do de Makenna e o meu no final do corredor, quando eu abri a porta do quarto eu nem acreditei, minhas coisas estavam todas arrumadas... Eu sabia que a "mudança" chegaria antes de mim, mas não imaginei que Senna fosse se dar ao trabalho de arrumar tudo. A agradeci por tudo, e fui desfazer minhas malas.

Assim que terminei a pequena arrumação eu liguei para os meus pais para avisar que estava tudo bem, Renée estava louca querendo saber se já havia visto alguma celebridade, e pediu que eu ligasse sempre que possível pra ela matar a saudade. Charlie resolveu falar sobre o índice de criminalidade e quase implorou para que eu não me separasse do spray de pimenta e que evitasse ao extremo o Brooklyn e o Bronx, dizendo algo sobre uma estatística de criminalidade da região... Eles podem ser super protetores e meio malucos as vezes, mas eu os amo e já sentia uma enorme falta deles.

Acabei pegando no sono depois de ligar para os meus pais, e fui acordada por Makenna saltitando em minha cama.

- Hey florzinha! – disse esfregando os olhos para me adaptar a claridade.

- Mamãe pediu pra eu te chamar, ela disse que vamos jantar no Abitino's! – ela disse efusivamente.

- Abitino's?! – perguntei.

- É a pizzaria aqui na frente!

- Hum, então eu irei me arrumar! – disse e ela saiu em disparada pela porta. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti um jeans skinny e uma blusa de gola, penteei meus cabelos deixando-os secar ao natural.

- Desculpem a demora! – disse ao entrar na sala onde todos me esperavam.

- Sem problemas querida! – Senna disse. – Já estamos todos prontos, então vamos indo!

Seguimos para fora do apartamento e era magnífico só precisar atravessar a rua para chegar à pizzaria.

Assim que chegamos Makenna, Senna e Benjamin foram cumprimentados por um senhor gordinho, baixinho e de cabelos grisalhos.

- Mike, essas são Zafrina minha irmã e Bella uma grande amiga da família.

- Meninas, esse é Mike Newton dono da melhor pizzaria de Manhattan! – ele disse nos apresentando.

- Não é pra tanto menino Benjamin, é um prazer conhecê-las! – ele disse apertando nossas mãos.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também Sr Newton! – disse e ele nos guiou até uma mesa e nos entregando o cardápio.

Peperoni foi a escolha. A garçonete veio até nós anotando nossos pedidos e nos trouxe nossas bebidas enquanto esperávamos.

- Então... – Benjamin disse tomando um gole de sua Stela*. – Preparadas pra vida universitária?!

- Mais que preparadas! – Zafrina disse erguendo sua garrafa como se brindasse a algo.

- Benjamin disse que as duas vão cursar medicina...

- O que é medicina mamãe?! – Makenna perguntou.

- Medicina é a matéria que se estuda pra ser médico querida.

- Sim, nós tínhamos esse desejo desde o ensino médio. – disse a ela.

- Vocês são muito corajosas, eu prefiro ficar com meus números, sem sangue e essa coisa toda... – Senna disse nos levando a uma sonora gargalhada.

A conversa ficou suspensa com a chegada da nossa pizza e eu pude entender o elogio que Benjamin fez ao Mike na primeira mordida.

O senhor Newton voltou a nossa mesa quando havíamos terminado a nossa pizza.

- Então, como estava a pizza?! – perguntou.

- Devo dizer que essa foi a melhor pizza que já comi em minha vida! – disse.

- Concordo em gênero, numero e grau... Estava magnífica. – Zafrina disse.

Ele agradeceu os elogios e logo voltou a cozinha. Senna, Zafrina e Benjamin iniciaram outra rodada de Stelas enquanto eu e Makenna saímos para pegarmos um Milk shake no Mc Donald's que ficava ao lado da pizzaria.

Quando eu e Makenna voltamos Senna sugeriu um passeio ao Central Park no final de semana, já que eles só haviam conseguido a folga pra nos receber.

Os restantes dos dias até o final de semana passaram tranqüilos, aproveitei o tempo pra terminar de ajeitar minhas coisas deixar tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

No sábado saímos cedo para o Central Park e aproveitar os últimos dias de verão, o lugar além de imenso era a coisa mais linda, completamente lotado devido ao lindo dia que estava fazendo.

O domingo era dia de Benjamin exercer seus dotes culinários, Senna dizia que era o dia das mulheres serem mimadas, eu até que curti esse lance de "domingo das mulheres", o almoço estava delicioso nunca havia comido um penne ao molho branco tão bom.

A noite fomos lanchar no Mc Donald's, Makenna era só a alegria. E não tinha como não se contagiar com o clima de alegria que essa família exalava.

* * *

_N/A: Acho que quando resolvemos ler algo (fanfic,livros,revista e afins) sempre queremos um primeiro capítulo que nos mostre o que nos espera ou um prólogo intrigante, bem eu acho que todas as minhas apostas ficaram no prólogo, meus primeiros capítulos nunca são algo tão grandioso eu curto um mistério... e bem isso não quer dizer nada realmente... O primeiro capítulo pode talvez frustar as expectativas de alguns, mas não teria como inicia-lo de outra forma, espero que tenha aproveitado a leitura, semana que vem eu volto com o nosso próximo capítulo e garanto muita diversão pra vocês, espero que leiam o próximo independente do primeiro!_  
_Beijos Jhaay._

_N/B¹ - Olá pessoas. Vamos dizer que, OMG, a Bella apareceu. _  
_E danadinha essa Jhaay de colocar Zafrina, Makenna e Senna como personagens_  
_"centrais" hein. Poucos fazem isso. Mas mudar as vezes faz bem. E geeeente, deve ser_  
_um luxo morar em New York! Brodoway, Times Square, Quinta Avenida. Oh Gosh, deixa eu parar._  
_Eu ja amei, e vocês o que acharam?!_  
_Beeijos, Baboo'_

_N/B² - Bem aqui era pra estar a nota da minha segunda beta pitaqueira de plantão so que minha querida "Metadinha" esta um tanto quanto "beuda" (palavra dela enviada para o meu Whatsapp), mas garanto que terá uma notinha dela no próximo capitulo._

**Acompanhe informações sobre TBSOL outras fics, dicas de livros e filmes no meu blog. jemfanfictions(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com(ponto)br **  
**Sigam-me também no Twitter - (arroba)jhaay_s**

**beijos!**!


End file.
